TRICK: una historia a la beyblade
by Ileyse Vyntra
Summary: Terve! otra vez yo, este es mi primer Robert x Lee - Lee X Robert... espero les guste: Un chico nuevo ne el instituto y un casanova al acecho... que resultara de eso?... va dedicado a Mikael Mudou; por favor no olvidne los reviews


Trick: una historia a la beyblade.

Robert X Lee – Lee x Robert

Terve! Aquí de nuevo yo, esta vez con un regalo para Mikael mudou… ¿razón?... ninguna.. por que si… bien, espero que lo disfruten; es un Remack de la película Trick… bien… sin más preámbulos, comenzamos!

Un chico miraba por la ventana del avión… había viajado desde un remoto lugar en el oriente hasta Europa… Alemania, más específicamente… el clima era muy diferente del de china… no sabía si se acostumbraría… pero lo intentaría… becado… para la mejor institución de Beyblade en Europa… pero no sería el primero, allá ya lo esperaba su viejo amigo Ray… quien se había marchado hace ya diez años; llegó al aeropuerto, y allí estaba, un chico de largos cabellos negros y ojos miel…

"Lee!"- Ray se acerco al chico de cabello negro; su piel era morena como la de lee, y vestía el uniforme del instituto; un saco gris azulado y pantalón completamente gris con camisa blanca

"Ray viejo¿Cómo has estado?"- Lee lo abrazó; sus ojos castaños casi rojizos brillaron al ver nuevamente al chico de ojos miel…

"Vamos, el director quiere conocerte, dice que tiene muy buenas referencias tuyas… te encantará el lugar, tiene muchos lugares para divertirse… y los beyluchadores son increíbles"- Ray parecía muy animado de tener allí a Lee

"Si… eso espero"- dijo simplemente el chico de rasgos leoninos mientras subían al auto del instituto… se acercaron al lugar, era una enorme construcción de piedra sólida, parecía un castillo en medio de la ciudad… alrededor había un grupo de edificios de apartamentos.

"Allí nos alojamos todos los estudiantes, al parecer compartirás cuarto con Max Mizuhara… es un chico japonés, muy alegre, te agradar� aunque acostúmbrate a tener a su novia Misao prácticamente viviendo con ustedes, ella lo quiere mucho, y créeme, es una lastima que ya este apartado"- dijo con un tono pícaro le chico de ojos miel

"solo piensas en eso Ray"- dijo divertido Lee mientras se dirigían a la rectoría

"No… solo la mitad del tiempo, la otra mitad estoy beybatallando" –rió alegremente

"Vaya el lugar es increíble"- respondió el chico

"Buenas tardes joven Kon… ¿él es su amigo Lee?"- era el rector del instituto, su nombre era Hitoshi Kinomiya, a pesar de ser extranjero (como muchos de los estudiantes) manejaba a la perfección la escuela.

"Así es señor; bien, le encargo mucho a mi querido amigo"- sonrió con picardía y se marcho

"Bien joven Lee sígame por favor, le mostrare las instalaciones"- el chico asintió y comenzaron el recorrido. –"Esta es la rectoría, el edificio de enfrente es donde están todas las aulas y los laboratorios, has de saber que aquí no solo te entrenamos en el beyblade, si no también en los estudios; más allá témenos el gimnasio, contamos con alberca exterior y techada, velódromo y todo lo necesario; y all� este nuestro orgullo, el beyestadio, espero que te acostumbres, a cierto, el comedor esta por allí; espero no se pierda; bien, estas son las llaves de su cuarto… lo compartirá con el joven Mizuhara… ¿alguna duda?"-

"Si… ¿Cómo voy y vengo de los edificios hacia ac� aun queda algo retirado"- comento con cierta inocencia el chino

"buena pregunta, puede tomar una bicicleta o el autobús; bien instálese, el lunes comienza formalmente sus clases… y un consejo, cuídese de los casanovas que andan por el lugar, los chicos inocentes como tu son su blanco preferido"- lee asintió algo sonrojado y se encamino a su nuevo hogar; llegó a la dirección escrita en el papel que venía junto con la llave, abrió la puerta y se encontró con un amplio departamento… de pronto…

"No Maxie, espera, no"- el chico ya había entrado no había marcha atrás… de pronto volvió la mirada a la sala… un par de chicos jugaban "twister"… Lee se puso colorado al pensar en otra cosa…

"Hola, tu debes ser Lee mi nuevo compañero, mucho gusto soy Max, Max mizuhara"- dijo alegremente el güero aun en su pose extraña

"Mucho gusto, soy Misao Kirima, novia de Maxie"- ambos perdieron el equilibrio y cayeron; Lee sonrió, Ray no le había mentido, era un chico muy lindo; pero sobre todo amable, quizá después de todo no estaría tan solo. Misao se despidió y entonces Max le mostró su habitación.

"bien esta es tu habitación… y las reglas son: Nº 1, si tienes novio o novia esta estrictamente prohibido hacer "ya sabes que" sin autorización de tu compañero. Nº 2, recogerás diario tu habitación y nos turnaremos para hacer limpieza. Y por último… Nº 3, estrictamente prohibido dejar moronas en el sillón; por la tele no te preocupes, yo veo cualquier cosa. Muy bien ¿dudas?..."- El güero sonrió ampliamente…

"Eh… no… creo"-

"Muy bien creo que nos llevaremos genial"- de pronto alguien llamó a la puerta

"Hola Ray, pasa, se esta instalando"- Ray acababa de terminar las clases y quería pasar algo de tiempo con su amigo.

"Nihao! Lee¿listo para divertirte?"-

"Divertirme?... ¿de que hablas?"- dijo extrañado el chico leonino mientras se tumbaba en la cama

"¿de que hablo?"- el chico de ojos miel se acerco demasiado a él, poniendo algo colorado a Lee. –" ¿de que crees?... de salir a divertirnos, vayamos a que conozcas la ciudad!"- dijo animadamente… -"Ya sé. Llamaré a Tyson, seguro querrá venir"-

"Yo…"- Ray no lo dejó terminar y salio de inmediato a hacer una llamada…-" yo solo quería dormir"- dijo algo entristecido el recién llegado

"Vale Lee que el antro se llenar� es viernes"- Ray lo jaló sin siquiera dejarlo sacar su abrigo

"a… Antro!"-

Era un lugar muy acogedor, muchos chicos y chicas entraban al lugar, dentro en una mesa en le fondo, un chico de cabello azulado y ojos zafiro los esperaba…

"eh Ray por aquí"- el moreno levanto la mano, y sonreía… aunque de forma poco efusiva

"Tyson… te presento a Lee… mi chico…"- Lee abrió los ojos de par en par. – " Jajajjaja, no, es broma, es mi amigo de la infancia .

"Mucho gusto, soy Tyson, Tyson Kinomiya"-dijo cortésmente el peliazul

"Encantado… oye, ese es el apellido del director del colegio"- dijo un tanto incrédulo

"eh… si, soy su hermano"- dijo algo apenado el moreno

"Si… y tiene un gran privilegio… tiene un apartamento para el solo"- dijo divertido Ray… -"¿Qué pasa viejo?... ¿otra vez reñiste con Hiwatari?"- el chico cayó al ver que el moreno se mordía el labio y dejaba escapar una lagrima… -"viejo yo…"- de pronto su celular sonó…- "Disculpen… Si?... Mariah… ¿Qué?... espera, tranquila…. Voy para allá"- el chico colgó. –"Disculpa Tyson¿Te encargo a Lee?.. Mariah me necesita… no tardaré… no dejes que se le acerque."- dicho esto salió corriendo del lugar.

"¿Qué se acerque quien?"- pregunto Lee al moreno, quien le sonrió señalando levemente a un chico de cabello morado peinado hacia atrás y ojos carmín que vestía con una camisa negra desabotonada y un pantalón de mezclilla, que llevaba buen rato mirando la chino

"su nombre es Robert… y es un casanova… o eso dicen las malas lenguas, es de una familia muy adinerada y siempre viene a este bar… y creo que le gustaste"- dijo divertido Tyson

"La verdad no esta tan mal"- de pronto un mesero se acerca con una "conga" y la coloca frente a Ray… -"un… un momento, yo no lo he pedido"- dijo algo sorprendido

"Lo envía el joven robert"- dijo simplemente y se marcho… en ese instante el susodicho se acerca

"Hola… mi nombre es robert ¿y el tuyo?...oh… Hola Tyson… ¿volvieron a pelear?"- el peliazul solo agacha la mirada

"Eh… mi nombre es Lee"- sonríe tímidamente mientras el pelimorado se sienta a su lado

"Ya veo, nuevo en el instituto…"- le sonríe y vuelve su mira a tyson. –"Era lo mejor, el descerebrado de Hiwatari solo quería pasar un buen rato… solo trata de olvidarlo"- el chico hizo un ademán de que se lo llevara el viento… como si espantase una mosca…

"Hiwatari?"- pregunto el chico

"Si, es un ruso… un verdadero rompecorazones, pero esta vez fue demasiado lejos… "- a primera vista si daba la impresión de un casanova… pero a Lee le parecía un buen chico

"No tiene caso recordarlo"-

"Vamos… no puede ser el fin del mundo… habrá más"- dijo Lee un poco temeroso

"El chico tiene razón, animo"- terminó Robert

"Vaya veo que se parecen… hacen buena pareja"- dijo terminantemente Kinomiya, haciendo aparecer un leve rubor el las mejillas de ambos… quizá… solo quiz� no era un mal chico.

"Bailamos?"- invitó el pelimorado

"eh… no sé bailar"-

"No importa yo te enseño"- Robert tiró de la mano de Lee y lo saco a la pista… vaya suerte, una pieza lenta… el chino se puso medio colorado cuando Robert lo tomo por la cintura y lo acerco a él…

"Vaya… podría jurar que tienes dos pies izquierdos… pero no lo haces tan mal"- comentó divertido le pelimorado la ver que Lee intentaba no pisarlo… de pronto se quedaron quietos

"¿Te Becaron?"-

"Así es… ¿Eres de aquí?-

"Si… soy alemán y tu chino, de eso no me cave la menor duda"- ambos rieron…

"¿Qué quieres hacer, la noche apenas empieza"- Lee sonrió y le susurró algo al oído… -"Me agrada la idea… pero en mi casa no es posible, vivo con algunos chicos… no es mi casa, tu entiendes…"

"En el departamento tampoco, lo tenemos prohibido…"- ambos se desilusionar y se dirigieron a la mesa

"¿y esas caras largas?"- pregunto le moreno que estaba bebiendo soda

"No es nada…solo un gran plan frustrado"- comentó el alemán

"Adivino… no tiene donde hacerlo"- el moreno les guiño un ojo y Lee de inmediato de puso completamente rojo… él no quería que nadie se enterase de lo que quería hacer… pero le moreno era perspicaz… -"No hay problema, pueden usar mi departamento… a fin de cuenta quiero hablar con Max… quizá él y Misao puedan aconsejarme algo"-

"Tyson eres increíble, te lo voy a pagar de alguna manera"- comento un sonriente Robert… Lee estaba algo cohibido, ahora no le parecía tan buena idea, después de todo, lo acababa de conocer, hace cuanto... ¿10, 15 minutos?... ¿de donde le había salido semejante idea?… pero si, realmente era atractivo… aunque sabía que Ray lo mataría… le agradaba la idea… los tres se levantaron y se dirigieron a la puerta…

La noche era hermosa, había muchas estrellas… y la luna llena parecía el sol… las calles estaban bastante transitadas para ser media noche, y nuestros tres alegres amigos caminaban en dirección al departamento de tyson cuando de pronto… un chico de cabello bicolor se acerca caminando… es él el causante del sufrimiento del moreno: Kai Hiwatari…

"oh no… es él… ¿Qué hago?"- dijo el moreno muy nervioso

"Finge que venimos juntos"- robert lo tomó de la cintura en el momento en el que Kai aparecía frente a ellos

"Ty… Tyson… Hola"- el bicolor miro a ambos chicos un tanto triste… Lee miraba la escena… le parecía entre cruel y divertida… pero decidió guardar silencio…

"Hola Kai… ¿sigues con Tala?"-

"Así es… y ¿tu?"-

"No lo ves?... viene conmigo"- el bicolor lanzó una mirada asesina a robert

"Ya veo… mejor… mejor me voy"- el chico retomo su camino…

"No espera… no vengo con él… yo…"

Te extraño Tyson"- el bicolor estaba llorando – "Solo sigo con Tala por que no tengo a donde ir…"- sin pensarlo ambos chicos se abrazan

"Vamos, vamos a mi departamento…. Oh…"- volvió la mirada a sus amigos

"No importa, ya encontraremos a donde ir… aun hay mucho tiempo… ya pensaremos en algo… ustedes tienen de que hablar"- dicho esto tyson y Kai siguieron su camino

"Eso fue muy dulce"- dijo Lee sonriendo

"¿Dulce?... No… solo... olvídalo ¿quieres?... vamos a otro lugar"- El alemán sonrió y tomo a Lee de la mano para continuar su búsqueda… la mano de Robert era muy calida… y hacía que Lee se sintiera seguro en una ciudad desconocida…

"Vaya este bar es enorme"- comento el chino –"¿nos dejaran pasar?"-

"Claro… Viene conmigo"- dijo el alemán al guardia de la entrada; era un lugar poco iluminado, solo había luces Neon y una enorme bola de espejos sobre la pista… todos bailaban y casi todos los chicos se habían quitado la camisa… y las chicas tenían mucho que ver… -"Bien, bailemos, esto te será más fácil... solo lleva el ritmo… eso, así"- Lee comenzaba a comprender eso del baile… ni siquiera Ray con toda su paciencia hubiera logrado hacerlo bailar, pero ese desconocido lo había logrado… el chino no decía mucho… le gustaba ver los ojos de Robert… tan brillantes... de pronto Robert también dejo de lado su camisa dejando al descubierto su bien formado cuerpo de beyluchador ocasionando que Lee se pusiera muy nervioso…

"Ahora vengo"- el chico se dirigió hacía un letrero que decía "W.C"… de pronto un chico pelirrojo ya algo borracho se acerco a robert…

"Robert… ya tenía mucho tiempo que no te veía"- repuso Tala acercándose a Robert muy peligrosamente

"eh … si Tala... he estado ocupado con el instituto…"

Mientras en el. Baño…

Lee dejó que el agua bañara su rostro… ¿Qué había sido eso?... No era posible… ¿en tan pocas horas?... solo era una fantasía, un capricho... Si solo eso… ¿o no?... de pronto un chico de cabello rojinegro se acerco a él…

"Hola… Soy Ozuma… ¿sabes?... te vi hace un momento con Robert… ¿sabes?... no es un buen chico… te lo digo por experiencia… si, es apuesto, lo es… pero solo te va a usar, te llevara a donde deba llevarte… te dará su numero telefónico… intentaras llamarlo y te responderán en una fabrica de quesos… y luego inventara injurias sobre ti… ten mucho cuidado… le agradan los inocentes como tu"- dijo le chico de ojos verdes con una sonrisa torcida en los labios al ver que Lee comenzaba a dudar…

"Yo…"- Ozuma simplemente salió de la habitación… el chino se dirigió a donde estaba robert, dispuesto a preguntarle que rayos pasaba… de pronto lo vio… un pelirrojo estaba besando a Robert… era verdad, todo era verdad, no era más que un casanova aprovechado… y él… él era un tonto ingenuo… un par de lagrimas mojaron sus mejillas y se dirigió a la salida…

"aléjate de mi… vengo con alguien… y se supone que tu estabas con Hiwatari ¿no?"- El alemán miro de pronto como la silueta de Lee abandonada el lugar… corrió tras él dejando a Tala algo confundido…

"Espera!... Lee!... Espera!"- pero el chino no volteaba… hasta que robert lo tomo por los hombros y lo giró hacía él… -"Que pasa?... ¿Por qué te fuiste así?"- él miro la chino con ternura

"Te vi!... lo besaste, te estabas besando con ese pelirrojo y se supone que venias conmigo!"- repuso muy molesto el pequeño pelinegro… empujando a Robert…-"Todos tiene Razón… eres un maldito casanova"-

"¿Todos?"- pregunto el pelimorado

"Si, Ray, tyson y Ozuma"- Gritó el leonino

"espera, espera… Ray me detesta desde que lo rechacé… y tyson solo comenta lo que escucha…"- se defendió

"¿Y que hay de Ozuma?... lo dejaste después de haberlo hecho con él…"- Lee tenía lagrimas en los ojos, no quería ser uno más en su larga lista

"¿Ozuma te dijo que intento… grabarme?... por eso le di un numero equivocado… me di cuenta y me marche sin decirle nada… pero… eso jamás te lo haría a ti… yo te vi diferente… pensé que no eras como los demás… me equivoque… siempre me equivoco… Adiós"- Robert le dio la espalda a Lee y tomo su camino… de pronto el chino notó que tenía algo en la mano… eran las llaves de Robert… ¿Cómo habían llegado allí?... quizá cuando lo empujo… pero ¿Qué importaba?... era la excusa perfecta para seguirlo… inmediatamente echó a correr tras él

"Espera! Robert, tus llaves"- el pelimorado se detuvo… palpó la bolsa de su camisa… era verdad, no traía sus llaves… así que dejó que el leonino lo alcanzara… -"Quieres caminar?"- invitó el chico de ojos castaño rojizo extendiendo las llaves

"No estaría mal"- dijo sonriendo el alemán mientras recogía sus llaves…

La noche era fresca… pero era perfecta para un par de chicos que querían conocerse… caminaron por largas horas… bromeando, contándose el uno del otro… ya habían olvidado le plan original… pero… ¿Qué más daba? Se estaban divirtiendo… Robert no la había pasado tan bien con nadie… por primera vez se alegraba de haber ido a ese bar… y de haber decidido acercarse a ese chico un tanto extraño que acompañaba a Kon… definitivamente era un chico inocente y especial… y así siguieron hasta el amanecer…

"Creo que después de todo no hicimos nada"- comentó algo decepcionado el chino

"No… hicimos más que eso"- ambos chicos se miraron… se acercaron poco a poco… de pronto Robert se separó… -" No soy un chico fácil"- dijo en tono divertido… tomo la mano de Lee y tomo la pluma que traía en su bolsillo y escribió unos cuantos números… -"Te veré… por ahí"- el chico giró y tomo su caminó… como por instinto Lee corrió a un teléfono y marco el numero…

"Hola, hablas a casa de Robert… por ahora no estoy, pero me contactare contigo…"- la vos de Robert en la contestadota animo al chico… ahora lo sabía… era verdad…

"¿Dónde rayos has estado?... me tenías preocupado… ¿Lee?"- Ray estaba esperándolo en el departamento que Lee compartía con Max

"Por allí"- dijo muy sonriente

"¿con quien?"-

"Con robert"

"¡ROBERT?"- el chico de ojos miel estaba perplejo… pero veía muy contento a su amigo…

En otro lado…

"¿Robert?"- Jonny lo miraba algo preocupado… el chico estaba como ido…

"Lee"- dijo simplemente… y todos sus amigos sonrieron…

"Lo encontró"…

FIN

Muy bien, esto ha sido todo, espero les haya gustado… Pyro-chan, te esperamos pronto de vuelta… y con actualización. XDDD TNC…

Muchísimas gracias a todos los que leyeron este fic… y también a Lintu y a Mary que me animaron a subir esta historia.bye hasta otra!.


End file.
